


宇智波公司的办公室（霸道总裁×冷面秘书/一发完）

by Mr_Prince



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Prince/pseuds/Mr_Prince
Summary: √烂大街梗，忽然觉得放在扉斑扉这对身上不能再合适√不要问他们怎么走到一起的、怎么怎么复杂的关系！在下不知道！反正就是干了个爽！对！没错！干了个爽！√全文R 19，共一万七千三百字
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 宇智波公司的办公室（上半部分）

當宇智波斑從老闆椅上起身把他推倒在桌子上時，千手扉間才意識到自身處境的危險。  
“喂，斑！你不會真的打算在這做吧？”  
“啊？”宇智波斑挑起眉，“我說，都把人給壓倒了……明擺著的事，你不會還沒有自覺吧？”  
然後——  
五秒鐘的相望無言過去……  
宇智波斑滿臉都寫著不可置信。  
“千手扉間，你的情商點是不是都加到智商上去了？？？”他抽著嘴角哼了一聲，右手熟練地移到白髮男人的腰帶上，“青春期的小鬼都比你要聰明的多。”  
千手扉間急忙反應過來按住宇智波斑作祟的手一邊強硬的還擊:“青春期的小鬼才不會在辦公室裡做這種事呢吧！”  
“喂喂——你這傢伙可真沒有情調……辦公室play，是個男人就想要來一次的吧？”  
“啥？”  
“正所謂——”宇智波斑故意拉長了音節，趁千手扉間一瞬間的鬆懈反手抓住他的兩只手腕按在桌面上，另一隻手迅速的打開身下人褲子的合扣，“成熟男人的浪漫啊～”  
“你放屁！”  
周圍一時間只剩衣物間悉悉索索的摩擦聲，直到“啪嗒”的清脆響聲回蕩在隔音極好的房間裡，這下千手扉間慌了神，也不管以往建立的冷靜形象叫罵了一句，手臂亂揮想從宇智波斑的禁錮中逃離出來。奈何自己同宇智波斑的武力值差的不是一點半點——手腳並用，也只是被對方憋著笑扣在手裡，然後身體一挺就擠到兩腿之間。  
敏感的部位被宇智波斑用力蹭過去激得千手扉間差點當場就要叫出聲來，他死死咬住牙才勉強沒有把驚呼喊出。  
“……也就是你這種怪胎才會覺得這是浪漫，要我說這單純就是變態！”  
“那麼做著這樣變態的事情卻馬上就有了反應的你，和變態有什麼區別嗎？”宇智波斑一手握住千手扉間半勃起的東西微微使力捏了一下。  
“呃、那是……正常的、嗯……生理反應……”千手扉間瞪著他，暗暗的一腳再次收上去準備測踹，結果還是被手疾眼快的掐住腳踝拉下去。  
“切！偷襲？”宇智波斑也不見了方才的游刃有余，眼底一片冷光閃過，手按着对方的大腿压在桌面上，脸色带着不悦，“不愧是传言中‘卑劣’的扉间秘書。”  
這混蛋！連這麼諷刺人的話都用上了！  
千手扉間看出來宇智波斑的狀態似乎不太對勁，雖然場合有些尷尬，但不從根源上解決問題兩人就得這麼一直僵持下去，於是他只好嚥下火氣詢問道:“怎麼了？誰惹你不高興了？”  
而宇智波斑僅僅用鼻子出了一口氣表示自己並不想回答。  
如果两人没在交往的话了，千手扉间真的想骂一句你特麼又吃错药了吗，然而现实的情况是，为了平复恋人的暴躁他不得已繼續软下语气安抚。  
“有什麼不順心的事就對我說，所有的抱怨我都會聽的，嗯？”等了一會兒，看對方還是沒有出聲，千手扉間心裡感到了一絲不安，“到底怎麼了？”  
“……也……不是什麼大不了的事。”宇智波斑這才吞吞吐吐的念叨。  
“如果真不是大事你就不会瞒着我了！”发觉钳制自己双手的力度早已消失，千手扉间噌的就从桌子上坐起来看著對方。  
宇智波斑的眼光在躲避自己。  
那說明他現在心裡一定很糾結。  
得到這個結論的千手扉間在对面人吃惊到懵逼的表情中缓缓抱了上去，低聲安慰:“说吧，既然我們都已經在一起了，我就不希望你有任何事瞞著我。有再大的困難也要一起面對，不是說好了嗎？”  
“可是幫我這會很麻煩。”  
“不許說這種話！”  
千手扉间直起身板近距離的看著宇智波斑幽深的黑瞳，這個頑強如此的男人向來喜歡逞能，縱然再有天分技巧，還一步步的建立並且壯大了自己的公司，可肩上那麼多的擔子一個人哪能承受下來？哪怕是一分一毫也罷，自己也願意分担那人背負的責任與壓力。  
“你和我之間不需要隱瞞，不論是什麼難題我都會同你一起抗，再大的風浪也有我陪伴在你的身邊，斑。”  
“哈……”宇智波斑重重的歎了口氣，他把面前的人狠狠地擁進懷裡，感受著對方搏動著的有力而溫暖的心臟，嗅著鼻子前髮絲間傳來的淡淡的薄荷香味，心底一片寧靜，“抱歉，其實我不該總是依賴你的。”  
懷裡的男人一聽立馬想要反駁，卻聽見對方又接著說。  
“不過事已至此，我會把自己的想法都告訴你的。”  
千手扉間趴在宇智波斑脖頸裡微微點了點頭。  
沒錯，所有的事情都該我們兩個人來一同——  
“我……”宇智波斑鼓足勇氣，一本正經的說道，“欲求不滿了。”  
面……對。  
啊？？？  
什麼？你把我褲子都快脫了就是為了說這個？  
好像……這樣做並沒什麼問題。  
不！問題大發了好吧！千手扉間都做好要迎接各種事業或者家族上的沉痛打擊了，然後宇智波斑卻告訴他自己情緒太激動是因為太飢渴了？！  
“那你一開始那副沉重的要死了爹似的表情是在騙我嗎？！”  
“誰死了爹啊你這個死毒舌！”宇智波斑不爽道，“成年男人欲求不滿是一件很嚴重的事好不好！”  
“誰管你啊！就這件事你還有臉拖拖拉拉好長一段時間——你以為自己是情竇初開的小孩子嗎？裝什麼清純！”  
“誰裝清純啦！我不要面子的啊！”  
“你心裡有欲求不滿的這個想法的時候就已經沒什麼面子可言了！”  
“那還不都是你逼得嗎！”  
“關我屁事！”  
“誰讓你整天埋在文件堆裡，早晨一起床人影都沒有，晚上睡覺時你又早睡了，一天二十四小時就只能在公司裡看到你的正臉，還連句話都說不上！”宇智波斑把臉皮一丟，大把大把的倒起了苦水，“你這傢伙——不是我的秘書嗎！！！”  
“你以為我是為了誰啊！你只會仗著自己的物力財力獅子大張口，一句話扔下去就收購了一個公司，然後撒腳丫子就跑人什麼事也不管！人員的部署，關係的調和，政策的制定怎麼辦？除了我誰幫你管理這些啊？！”  
“這些交給各部門的經理不就好了嗎！你幹嘛要管的這麼多啊？！”  
“收並公司可不是什麼小事！你這個做老闆的連看一眼都不看能把公司發展好了才怪呢！沒有我早就垮掉了好吧！”  
“對啊！我才是這裡的老闆！你著急個什麼勁！”  
“還不都是因為我跟你在一起了嗎！你以為我願意一天工作到要累死累活的啊！”  
“那你就撒手不就好了嗎！”  
“我要是撒手了你怎麼辦——”話還沒說完卻戛然而止，千手扉間本來和宇智波斑因為互懟而憋紅的臉這下更是紅了幾分。  
“所以，因為替我著想……跟我確定了關係的幾個月來，你就沒日沒夜的工作？”  
發覺自己說了多麼直白的話後，千手扉間愣在宇智波斑懷裡連反駁都不太利索了:“那……那又怎樣啊，誰讓我是你的……私人秘書。”  
這個稱呼，叫人害臊也還是說出來了。

【蛋疼、居然还没进入正戏，我balabala了一顿到底bala了个啥……  
简短叙述一下:中间一堆和make love无关的内容不写了，省略，反正就是斑用宇智波一族神逻辑嘴遁了扉间，然后让扉间不仅同意了办公室play，甚至还觉得这么长时间都和工作搞在一块而忽视自家恋人简直是太特么对不起斑了。

“哈呃、斑……你這混蛋！說什麼忍很久了果然都是在騙我吧！”  
“你怎麼能這麼想？”  
“連潤滑液都準備好了，再信你我就是白癡、唔！輕點、啊……”  
“未雨綢繆。這可都是為了你啊，扉間～”話落，宇智波斑一個前頂把性器深深插進千手扉間的後穴裡，逼出了對方一聲壓抑不住的高聲呻吟。  
“你！閉嘴！”千手扉間咬著牙，臉龐布上一層薄汗，亮晶晶的眼睛半瞇起來，口中不斷的吐出低低的喘息。  
“看來還是沒把你操舒服了，話居然這麼多。”  
宇智波斑把千手扉間的腿彎折起來以一個“M”字的形態擺在桌沿上，白花花的大腿直到根部，連同那根漂亮的性器和後面暗粉的穴口都完整的暴露在他的眼前，讓人禁不住有想要蹂躪一番的衝動。  
而事實上宇智波斑也這麼做了。  
寬大的手掌略過腿根內側稚嫩的肌膚輕輕的摸索了幾下，得到身下男人意料中的小幅度顫抖之後，拇指和彎曲的食指揉捏著一部分肌理然後用力一掐——  
“啊！”千手扉間冷不防被戀人粗暴的對待，嘴裡登時就瀉出一聲高呼。他憤怒的看著宇智波斑罵道:“斑你有毛病啊，忽然掐我？！”  
宇智波斑也不怎麼在乎千手扉間的埋怨，因為他知道過不了多久這個暫且還有著理智的男人就會沉浸在欲火裡，全部的思想裡就只有自己的身影，把一切的喜怒哀樂都拋之腦後。宇智波斑俯下身子在千手扉間的臉頰上，嘴唇邊，耳朵下親親吻吻又蹭蹭，活像是個討主人歡喜的大型寵物貓。他的手指已經放鬆了力道，在那片被捏紅的肌膚上來回撫摸，仿佛是為了緩解對方輕微的疼痛。原本雪白的大腿上留下了深紅還有點泛青的痕跡，隨著身體控制者的緊繃而微微抖動著，更加激發了宇智波斑的征服慾。  
千手扉間也說不清楚自己究竟是個什麼感覺，是疼還是舒服。他認為應該保持著最大的警惕，在這個不知何時會有人經過的危險地方做羞恥度爆棚的事情，然而這對他來說太難了——大腿內側忽然迸發的巨大疼痛先是把他從快感中強硬的拉出，又在對方四面八方的安撫中再次沉溺，可笑的是竟然比方才還要令他有感覺。疼痛退減後的肌膚意外的經不起撩撥，絲絲的酸痛在成年男性稍顯硬朗的指腹摩擦下變得酥麻，幾乎不曾暴露在外的皮膚由雪白染上淡粉色，誘人的花朵從紫紅色的花蕊處綻開，鋪滿兩腿內側所有受到照顧的肌膚上。  
宇智波斑得意的笑笑，在千手扉間逐漸情意迷亂之時箍住他的腰桿往自己身前一壓，柔軟的穴口頓時被撐得大開完完全全的吞入了自己的性器。  
“唔啊！啊、嗯啊……”  
宇智波斑低頭看著兩人結合的部位。千手扉間現在被自己幹的兩腿大開，白色陰毛下的性器已經完全勃起凸立在半空，腿根內側的肌肉繃的緊緊的，鮮明的紋理展現在軀體上，自己的東西在那之間的小孔裡進進出出，不時的帶出裡面艷紅的穴肉，又隨著插入而被擠回腸道，以和主人不同的溫順服帖休纏著碩大。  
“嗯、嗯啊……嗯、唔……”  
“扉間，你這身體可真——”  
宇智波斑挑逗的話還沒說完就被一陣響亮的敲門聲打斷，接著房間外就傳來一名男性的禮貌語氣。  
“斑先生，您要的資料我拿過來了。”  
宇智波斑被下體忽然的緊致感逼出一聲喘息，然後他就發現千手扉間瞪大了赤色的雙眼滿臉驚恐仰頭的看著“咔嚓”一聲轉動起來的正門把手。  
他噗的噴出一聲淺笑。  
呵呵，千手扉間你完了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人视角

“斑先生，這是您要的資料。”來人是公司新來的小職員，他拿著手中的一沓A4紙打算交到宇智波斑手中卻被千手扉間一個“停下！”給生生止住了。  
他莫名其妙的定在原地，抬眼就被自家總裁和秘書嚴肅的表情嚇了一大跳。  
宇智波斑在自己的老板椅上做的端端正正，身旁一如既往地站著千手秘書，腰背也同樣是挺得筆直，只是……  
地上那盆羅漢松什麼時搬到辦公桌上了？？？  
還正好就擺在千手秘書正前方？  
聽說那是今年宇智波斑的發小在他生日當天送的禮物，卻被宇智波斑嫌棄並表示絕對不想讓這麼沒品味的盆栽出現在自己目所能及的地方。  
那現在這個情況是？  
並無被拽進修羅場自覺的小職員表示宇智波和千手兩家人的腦回路他真心不懂。  
“那個千手秘書……”畢竟是有工作在身，小職員咽了咽唾沫還是嘗試著解釋，“我是來交新產品的銷售資料的，所以……那個……不知道我現在可不可以……”  
“不用交上來！”千手扉間冷冷開口，“身為一個合格的銷售行業從事者，這些紙面上的東西根本就不需要吧！”  
“啊？這、千手秘書，這是什麼意思？我——”  
“我是說！你總該有總結所有的信息的能力吧？口述出來就好！”  
“可是……還是……”全部整理在紙面上更具體方便啊！  
可憐的小職員本想這麼辯解，但看了看千手扉間能陰到冒黑氣的臉，立馬果斷的選擇了閉嘴。  
“資料你先拿回去，等一會兒我會去問你要的。”一直不做聲的宇智波斑忽然開口。  
小職員雖然是一臉的為難——這畢竟是宇智波火核先生讓我交過來的——也只能點了點頭，身子一轉正想離開卻又被一句“停下！”給定在原地。  
“是？”  
“我可還沒讓你走呢……”宇智波斑挑挑眉，眼角都是忍不住的笑意，“口頭匯報還是要的，你就在這裡說說吧。”然後他側頭看著千手扉間像是在征求他的意見，但就從常識上來講，對方壓根沒有能夠反駁的權利。  
小職員心底對自家總裁和秘書大人的詭異的相處方式打上了大大的問號。  
“還不快說！”面前的小職員傻愣著遲遲沒有回應，千手扉間終於忍不住低吼。  
“啊、是！是！”他嚇得腿一哆嗦，連忙把資料放下兩手在褲側縫一夾，抬頭挺胸，情感充沛的就匯報起來，“關於我們公司最新發售的產品——也就是旗下收購的公司的遠產品，銷售狀況由一個月前的三千(/每日)到現在為止是五千(/每日)左右。發售第一週有下滑趨勢，但現在情況已完全回轉並且日趨增加……我認為應該是不會發生產品滯留等問題。”  
“不要用‘應該’這種模糊的詞彙！”  
宇智波斑身為總裁還沒有發表意見，千手扉間反是不滿的咳嗽了一聲。  
“是，對不起！”  
“然後？具體的數值呢？沒有確實的證據絕對不能夠妄下猜測，”他一板一眼的詢問起來，“你說上一周銷售量有下滑，數值是多少？回轉的具體事件是在哪一天？產品銷售的升降幅度大小呢？”  
“關於這個，大約在——啊、不是！不是大約！從發售期算起前兩天銷量是有增加的，第三天開始銷量滑落，至第八天為止都是下滑趨勢，最低銷量為一千二百左右，第九天情況回轉，銷售量是……是……”  
小職員額頭上冷汗直冒，他哪能想到做銷售員還要掌握口頭匯報情況的技能，更不用說還要了解的這麼具體！並沒有多少容量的腦子裡雜音嗡嗡直響，他兩眼泛花也想不起來銷售量是多少。  
“好了好了，你不用說了，這麼多的數字誰能記得住啊？”  
“哈？如果連這些基本信息都記不住，怎麼可能採取最優先的調整呢！”聽到宇智波斑無所謂的態度，千手扉間差點就被要氣得蹦起來了。  
“反正，就是要讓自己的產品大賣不就是了？”宇智波斑反問。  
“大賣這個詞可不是說說就做得到的！我們必須要制定詳細的——”  
“啊啊！這我當然知道！”宇智波斑拿起筆筒裡的黑色鋼筆在桌面上敲了幾下，“但是只憑幾句不準確的口頭匯報根本不行的吧。”  
“這還不是談到個人的能力問題了嘛！”  
站在辦公室中央的小職員感覺自己的膝蓋莫名其妙的中了一箭。  
宇智波斑瞇瞇眼，手裡的鋼筆有節奏的打在桌面上:“你還真喜歡和我犟嘴啊，扉間。就不能在我的屬下面前稍微放輕些語氣？”  
小職員臉色發白的圍觀著公司的霸道總裁和冷面秘書由公司銷售問題吵到私人感情問題，並且完全不在意自己的在場。然後他就呆呆的看著自家總裁轉了下筆桿，把夾著鋼筆的手緩緩放到了桌子下面，千手秘書面無表情的瞪著總裁卻忽的發出一聲……  
嬌……嬌喘？  
不不不！怎麼會呢？！  
千手秘書那個一言不合就爆嗓門的天然冷氣製造機怎麼可能會嬌喘？？？  
這是不該出現在他身上的技能，一定是我聽錯了。  
“嘛，看來你也是不情願的樣子，我也不為難你了，畢竟脾氣一時半會是改不過來的。我們可以慢慢來～”  
怎麼氣氛越來越不對了？  
小職員惶恐的發現千手扉間低下了頭，陰沉著臉一言不發，這顯然就是暴風雨來臨前的安靜啊！  
正苦著找不到離開這個修羅場的藉口，宇智波斑又忽然點了他的名。  
“說到銷售方面嘛，其實這幾天出現問題也是正常的。每次收購下新的公司在一段時間內出現銷量波動總歸是沒辦法的事。”  
宇智波總裁朝著自己笑得燦爛。  
而千手秘書仍是低著頭一言不發。  
“但是不論怎樣，我們絕對不能夠——落——後！”  
“唔！”  
怎、怎麼啦？！！  
又發生什麼事了？！  
我的媽夭折啦！剛剛那一聲……呻……喘息，是從千手秘書口裡發出來的？  
這次我沒聽錯絕對是千手秘書發出來的啊！  
忽然，靈魂神遊海外的小職員在腦洞大開之際再次被點了名。  
“喂，你聽到了嗎？”  
“啊？聽到啥？我可什麼都沒聽到！”發現自家總裁一臉媽的智障的看著自己，小職員瞬間改口“是的！斑先生，您說的對！”  
“哼～別急著奉承……”宇智波斑正經的看著小職員，語重心長的繼續循循善誘，“到今天為止，我們公司從無做到有，從小做到大，相同類型的、不同類型的產品都嘗試過，旗下所收購的公司更是不止一個。那你覺得，我是憑什麼發展到現在這種地位的呢？”  
“當然是斑先生您卓越的洞察市場的目光，優秀的領導能力，完美的——”  
“停。”宇智波斑仿佛是“孺子不可教也”的看著小職員，糾正道，“完全錯誤！”  
“誒？！”  
“我告訴你，就像是這次，我們收購了新的公司後，開發了新型產品，借著那個公司原本的銷售通道進行商業活動，並一步步的——”  
“嗯！”  
嗯？  
千手秘書好像抖了一下？  
“一步步的——”  
“嗯……”  
嗯？？  
“更加——”  
嗯？？？  
“更加——”  
“更加——”  
“深、入、的——”  
“進入市場，靠的不是你那一套大道理，而是……”宇智波斑眼珠轉了轉，幽黑的瞳仁望著他讓小職員感到周身一股沉重的壓力，然後下一秒對方就大喝一聲，“氣勢！”  
“嗙！”  
千手扉間忽然在桌面上猛的一拍發出一聲巨大的悶響，連盛有羅漢松的盆栽似乎都顛了兩下。  
“夠了！”他雙手支撐在桌面上全身一邊顫抖著一邊喘著粗氣，惡狠狠的說道:“什麼都不懂就別亂說！你！”無辜的小職員被深紅色的眼睛死死盯著，一滴汗水從他下巴滴落到地面上，“連個報告都做不好，等學好了再來，快滾！”  
“呵呵……”宇智波斑也冷笑一聲，十指交叉抵在自己下頜上悠然的對他揚了揚下巴:“你先下去吧。”  
“是……”  
退到門外的小職員總覺得今天的心臟受到了一萬點的傷害。  
自己剛才是不是經歷了什麼不可言說的場合？？？  
話說……  
自認為聰明之至的小職員一邊抱著一沓資料回到自己辦公桌前坐下，一邊思考起來。  
斑先生拿在手中的黑筆去哪了？？？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波公司的办公室（下半部分）

當看到進到房間的新任跑腿小職員想要進一步靠近的瞬間，千手扉間腦袋都要炸了。  
“停下！”  
威懾的話一落地，對方果然就顫巍巍的僵住了身子沒敢再動半步，緩了大半天才敢慢慢開口詢問。  
“那個千手秘書……我是來交新產品的銷售資料的，所以……不知道現在可不可以……”  
為了打消小職員想盡全職責的想法，千手扉間連忙質問:“不用交上來。身為一個合格的銷售顧問這些紙面上的東西根本就不需要吧？”  
“啊？這、千手秘書，這是什麼意思？”  
“我是說！你總該有總結信息的能力吧？口述出來就好！”千手扉間板正了臉努力使自己看起來像是在教導新手的模樣。  
“可是……還是……”  
媽的我讓你口述就口述不就好了，你特麼再敢靠近一步試試？！  
千手扉間覺得自己的臉已經黑到鍋底不能再黑了。  
自己這幅丟臉的樣子要是被公司的人看到了那自己還用活嗎？  
“資料你先拿回去，等一會兒我會去問你要的。”身旁一直老老實實坐著的宇智波斑突然出聲。  
雖然對方的話聽起來像是在為自己解圍，但讓宇智波斑替自己解圍什麼的完全不能想，接下來絕逼有一大波的陷阱在等著自己啊！  
果然，千手扉間的想法在小職員轉身離開時立馬得到了驗證。  
“停下。”  
看到小職員又停下腳步帶著膽怯轉回身來時千手扉間真的好想罵娘。  
宇智波斑你就不要折磨小鮮肉了好不好？放過人家好不好？！  
“我可還沒讓你走呢……”  
宇智波斑挑挑眉，餘光看了下千手扉間擋在盆栽身後的光景。剛才辦事辦到一半被打斷，情急之下撈起地上那盤羅漢松就擺在了桌面上。  
這麼說來，柱間那傢伙送的東西還算是有點作用。  
想要捉弄千手扉間的興趣瞬間燃氣，他滿眼都是忍不住的笑意，“口頭匯報還是要的，你就在這裡說說吧。”  
宇智波斑得意的看著千手扉間僵硬的表情。  
——親愛的，懲罰時間到了。  
“還不快說！”見面前的小職員遲遲沒有反應，千手扉間被宇智波斑盯得心裡一陣發毛忍不住低吼。  
“啊、是！是！”一言不合就被罵的小職員放下資料，顶著一張苦瓜臉就開始了匯報工作。  
即使處境有點尷尬，但千手扉間依然沒能忘記自己的本職工作——在不懷好意與委屈巴巴兩道目光中，準確的指出了小職員的不足之處。  
他大咳一聲，嚴肅道:“不要用‘應該’這種模糊的詞彙！”  
“是，對不起！”  
“然後？具體的數值呢？沒有確實的證據絕對不能夠妄下猜測。你說上一周銷售量有下滑，數值是多少？回轉的具體事件是在哪一天？產品銷售的升降幅度大小呢？”  
“關於這個，大約在——啊、不是！不是大約！從發售期算起前兩天銷量是有增加的，第三天開始銷量滑落，至第八天為止都是下滑趨勢，最低銷量為一千二百左右，第九天情況回轉，銷售量是……是……”  
對方的陳述結結巴巴，千手扉間一聽就知道他根本就記不住基本的銷售狀況。  
“好了好了，你不用說了，這麼多的數字誰能記得住啊？”  
“哈？如果連這些基本信息都記不住，怎麼可能採取最優先的調整呢！”聽到宇智波斑無所謂的態度，千手扉間就氣不打一處來。  
“反正，就是要讓自己的產品大賣不就是了？”  
“大賣這個詞可不是說說就做得到的！我們必須要制定詳細的——”  
“啊啊！這我當然知道！”宇智波斑拿起筆筒裡的黑色鋼筆在桌面上煩躁的敲打起來，“但是只憑幾句不準確的口頭匯報根本不行的吧。”  
“這還不是談到個人的能力問題了嘛！”  
宇智波斑瞇起眼，手裡的鋼筆慢吞吞的打擊著。  
都這種情況了，還特麼滿腦子想的都是公司的事情，就不能多想想他嗎？！  
你到底是在和公司談戀愛還是和我談啊？！  
“你還真喜歡和我犟嘴啊，扉間。不能在我的屬下面前稍微放輕些語氣？”他一邊說著忽然計上心來，默默地把拿著鋼筆的手放到桌面下。  
千手扉間下半身什麼也沒穿，雖然自己也沒來得及拉上褲拉鏈也就是了，但畢竟情況還是比對方好多了的。  
這可是門戶打開，況且還是朝著自己。  
雪白光滑的臀部就這麼暴露在宇智波斑面前，時不時地因為主人上半身的肢體動作而抖動幾下，就像是有彈性的兩塊果凍。  
真想咬一口。  
宇智波斑不自覺的舔舔虎牙，把眼光移到剛剛侵犯過的部位，那裡被自己一番疼愛泛起了紅艷的色澤，一收一縮的張合著，有黏膩的透明液體從小巧的洞口中滑出。暢想間，他手中黑色的鋼筆不知什麼時候就已對準了千手扉間的後穴，在對方驚恐的眼神中把筆帽部分輕易地推進。  
“呃……”被忽視了的後穴忽然受到硬物的刺激，千手扉間忍不住發出一聲誘人的喘息，儘管他很想表現出無所謂的樣子，但早被宇智波斑調教好的身體已經背叛了他開始輕輕吸濡起腿間那根小小的冰冷的東西。  
“嘛，看來你也是不情願的樣子，我也不為難你了，畢竟脾氣一時半會是改不過來的。”宇智波斑暗含深意的說，“我們可以慢慢來～”  
無辜的小職員明顯怔住了幾秒。  
媽的在屬下面前偷偷做這種事，宇智波斑你簡直是有毛病！  
千手扉間為了避免被面前的小職員看出些什麼，只好使勁低著頭，額前白色的劉海遮住了他的表情，內心暗暗腹誹到宇智波斑你可千萬別再耍什麼花樣了。  
然而，人生十有八九不如意。  
宇智波斑要是不搞事他就不叫宇智波斑了。  
“銷售方面嘛，其實這幾天出現問題也是正常的。每次收購下新的公司在一段時間內出現銷量波動是沒辦法的事。”  
瞥了一眼千手扉間隱忍不敢吭聲的樣子，黑髮男人笑得燦爛。  
“但是不論怎樣，我們絕對不能夠……”他的食指和中指夾著插在千手扉間後穴的鋼筆緩緩用力，“落——後——”手指向上一聳，黑色的鋼筆就又進去一截，軟糯的穴肉一下子就繳緊了含入的部分。  
“唔！”  
聽到意料中的聲音，宇智波斑把注意力又放回一部分到腦洞大開的小職員身上。  
“喂，你聽到了嗎？”  
“啊？聽到啥？我可什麼都沒聽到！……是的！斑先生，您說的對！”  
發現小職員聰明的改口，宇智波斑才打消了要暴揍對方一頓的念頭:“哼～別急著奉承……”話到了結尾卻突然轉了調子，他歎了口氣，一臉語重心長的表情教導起來，“到今天為止，我們公司從無做到有，從小做到大，相同類型的、不同類型的產品都嘗試過，旗下所收購的公司更是不止一個。那你覺得，我是憑什麼發展到現在這種地位的呢？”  
“當然是斑先生您卓越的洞察市場的目光，優秀的領導能力，完美的——”  
“停。”宇智波斑優雅的笑著，“完全錯誤！”  
“誒？！”  
“我告訴你，就像是這次，我們收購了新的公司後，開發了新型產品，借著那個公司原本的銷售通道進行商業活動，”宇智波斑改為用拇指和中指夾著鋼筆，食指壓在末端緩緩摩擦著，黑色的眼眸一閃，手指停下了動作，“並一步步的——”鋼筆再次挺入。  
“嗯！”  
千手扉間身子一抖，在難忍的呻吟聲突破口腔之際一下子咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
宇智波斑不屑的吐口氣，手裡繼續動作。  
“一步步的——”  
撐開稚嫩的穴口褶皺。  
“更加——”  
摩擦過敏感的甬道內壁。  
“更加——”  
劃開顫抖的火熱黏膜。  
“更加——”  
擠開窄小的柔軟穴肉。  
“深、入、的——”  
插入隱秘的腸道深處。  
“進入市場，靠的不是你那一套大道理，而是……”宇智波斑故意放滿了語速，緩緩的吸取著新鮮的空氣，然後突然義正言辭的喊到:“氣勢！”  
“嗙！”  
千手扉間在桌面上猛的一拍發出一聲巨大的悶響，震動了整張桌子。  
最後一下，宇智波斑直接按著鋼筆的一端整根捅入了千手扉間的後穴裡，筆蓋凸出的金屬條剮蹭過敏感的內壁，瞬間豐滿的腸肉就迫不及待的糾纏上來，連同他探入一節的食指。  
“夠了！”他雙手支撐在桌面上全身一邊顫抖著一邊喘著粗氣，惡狠狠的罵道:“什麼都不懂就別亂說！你！”深紅色的眼睛轉向不遠處的小職員，“連個報告都做不好，等學好了再來，快滾！”  
“呵呵……”宇智波斑十指交叉抵在自己下頜上悠然的對他揚了揚下巴:“那你就先下去吧。”  
接下來的事情，可就不是你能圍觀的了。  
“是。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 换场地play

“宇智波斑，你這個混蛋！！！”關門聲一落，千手扉間就扯出埋在自己體內的黑色鋼筆狠狠摔在地上，他一把揪住宇智波斑的領口，眼睛紅的能噴出火來。  
“我這不是讓他出去了嗎？”宇智波斑一臉平靜的望了望被丟在地上的沾滿透明液體的鋼筆，無辜的撇撇嘴。  
“管個屁用！！！你特麼還笑！你還笑！”千手扉間覺得自己簡直要被氣死了，“你、你！”  
“哎哎～別生氣了嘛～我們接下來還要恩愛恩愛呢～”  
“還恩愛！跟你的左右手恩愛去吧！”  
眼看著千手扉間撇下自己就要離開，宇智波斑手疾眼快的就撲了上去，兩臂一圈把人緊緊摟在懷裡，口裡急忙說著討好的話。  
“是我的錯，我的錯，扉間你別走啊！”  
“今天沒這可能了！要就等我心情好了再說吧！”  
“都說了我的錯，我再也不這麼做了好不？”  
“不——好——！”千手扉間用蠻力拽開宇智波斑的手，“信你我就是——啊啊啊！”  
高昂的呻吟從口中爆出，一瞬間千手扉間又疼又爽兩腿一軟就倒在了宇智波斑懷裡，後穴裡的巨物卻因此進的更深了。  
“斑、你特麼、混蛋！竟然就這麼直接進來！”  
宇智波斑抱著千手扉間也在喘著氣，對方現在幾乎是坐在自己性器上，進入時那柔軟濕滑的觸感幾乎要讓自己忍了好久的慾望一下子爆發出來。  
“沒辦法啊，我可是被你晾了這麼久都快憋不住了！”  
“胡攪蠻纏！……唔啊、別、別動……”千手扉間踡在宇智波斑懷抱中斷斷續續的呼喊。  
宇智波斑苦笑一聲:“扉間，我可都箭在弦上了，不得不發啊。”  
“唔……去……書房……去書房！”

“啊！”  
宇智波斑把千手扉間抱到里屋的書房後，二話沒說直接把人壓到書架上，掰開臀瓣就操了進去。  
被過分捉弄的小穴早已準備就緒，在堅硬如鐵的粗大插入的瞬間穴肉就火熱的將之團團包圍，一絲縫隙不漏的黏合在一起。還未等宇智波斑開始抽插，千手扉間的腸道就有規律的吸吮起體內的陰莖，一下一下緩慢的擠壓起來。  
被戀人的後穴自覺服侍的宇智波斑舒爽的長吟了一大口氣:“扉間，你這裡淫蕩成這樣，繞是我沒這個意思也得被你激起慾望來。”  
“嗯哈……你自己禽獸，就別怪到我頭上去！”  
“我才沒騙你！”  
像是要證明似的，他抬手用力的拍了一巴掌千手扉間的屁股，兩片臀瓣晃了晃頓時一個紅彤彤的手印就浮在出來。強烈的刺疼感通過皮膚穿透到內裡帶動了甬道內的肌肉連著又是一陣顫抖，兩人同時被摩擦的快感逼出了喘息。  
“看吧，你這副淫蕩的肉體，任誰看了都會想操上一次吧。”宇智波斑說著又往深處頂了幾下。  
“閉嘴！”千手扉間撐在書架的木格擋上，翹著屁股承受著對方一次又一次大力的進攻，精神上還要同時受到羞辱的認知讓他感覺心裡堵得慌。  
“太僵硬了，裡面再放鬆一點，”宇智波斑揉捏著手中豐滿緊實的臀肉，開口命令著，“果然是太長時間不做了，你這裡又變得和處男一樣了。”  
“嗯、啊……不喜歡、就嗯……不要做啊！”  
“怎麼會？我可愛死了你這緊緻的小穴，夾得可比女人舒服多了！”  
“去你的女人！”千手扉間被幹的一肚子火沒出發，就差拔穴動手了。  
“好好好，咱們不談女人了，談點高大上的東西怎麼樣？”宇智波斑轉著腦袋在書架上瀏覽起來，“扉間你看這本！”  
迷茫中千手扉間抬頭看了一眼，但只看到了“物種”兩個字就又被頂到深處而軟下了腰。然後他就聽到宇智波斑在他身後講出能讓他吐血的發言。  
“繁衍，物種趨向……”宇智波斑輕笑了一聲，“這些書都是瞎扯，繁衍個鬼！我和你哪裡是為了繁衍啊？！倒不如說我的趨向是‘千手扉間’，你說對不對啊～”  
“就你話多！”  
宇智波斑你不知道自己腦子裡有泡嗎？！除了你誰還會這麼想？！  
“吶，我正用小小斑賣力的餵你呢，你還這麼嫌棄！”  
千手扉間被撞的東倒西歪，好幾次都差點碰到面前的書架上，一隻手在書從中胡亂摸索著。宇智波斑不害臊的發言一出口，他就忍不住抽出一本不知是什麼的冊子直直的扔向身後。  
“我操！扉間你瘋了？！”劈頭甩來的書本差點就要打中宇智波斑，還好準確度不高被他及時巧妙的的躲過去了。  
“你還好意思說我……啊、嗯！你這混蛋！”千手扉間也不顧自己還在被對方侵犯著，又接連抽出好幾本書來向後扔出去。  
嘩啦啦漫天飛舞的書本就紛紛揚揚的砸向宇智波斑的臉面。  
“是個男人就該知道打人不打臉啊千手扉間！”  
“打的就是你這張臉！”說著手上甩出一本，“你不就是憑著自己長得好看些來欺負我麼！”  
再扔一本。  
“只會說些讓我生氣的話！”  
再扔。  
“宇智波斑你情商是被狗吃了嗎？！！”  
還扔。  
“你就不知道說些正經的話給我聽？！”  
繼續扔。  
“就只會身體力行的強迫我！”  
瘋狂扔。  
“我也是想聽幾句甜言蜜語的你特麼不明白嗎？！”  
死命扔。  
不知怎麼，他覺得自己有點委屈眼中幾乎要洇出淚水來。  
“活該泡不到女人！”  
“唔——！”  
身後宇智波斑的痛呼猛的打斷了千手扉間的動作。  
“……斑？”  
他感覺到宇智波斑的性器滑出自己的身體，原本摟著自己腰胯的手也消失了。  
“斑？”心裡閃過不妙的預感，千手扉間急忙回過身去去發現宇智波斑捂著自己的臉蹲在了地上，“斑你怎麼了？我剛剛打到你了嗎？”  
宇智波斑沒說話，只是發出幾聲壓抑的抽氣，反而讓千手扉間更擔心了。  
“斑，你沒事吧？”他跪在地面上湊到宇智波斑面前仔細的觀察起來，在看到對方蓋住的部位後一下子慌了，“眼睛怎麼了？打中你的眼睛了嗎？快給我看看！斑！唔——”  
宇智波斑忽然按著千手扉間的肩膀把人壓在書架上狠狠的吻了上去，他的舌頭侵略般卷進千手扉間的口腔裡一頓掃蕩，兩條軟肉糾纏在一起瘋狂的交換著唾液，透明的涎水順著千手扉間的嘴角留下落進襯衫的陰影裡。  
“你騙我？你又騙我！”千手扉間推開宇智波斑，用手使勁的擦著自己的嘴，把淡粉的唇瓣磨得鮮紅也去不掉對方留在自己口腔裡的味道。  
“誰騙你啦？”  
待宇智波斑起身，千手扉間才看到對方眼角外有一道細長的劃痕。  
“你老公我可是差點就要變成瞎子了。”他苦笑。  
千手扉間心裡先是一驚，又被對方的話氣到:“就讓你別笑了！”他抬頭有些心疼的摸摸宇智波斑的傷口，把滲出皮膚外的血絲蹭掉，“傷到你了，抱歉。”  
“你也只會吼我，有沒有想過我的感受？”宇智波斑依著千手扉間傾身的姿勢順勢把人摟進懷裡，“我也不是只想聽你整天懟我啊！更溫柔些對我怎麼樣？”  
明明叫床聲浪的很，還非要給自己找回點不存在的尊嚴。  
當然，這句話還是不說出來的好，宇智波斑心裡想。  
不然對方一旦炸毛，這局遊戲就真的玩不下去了。  
千手扉間攬著宇智波斑的脖頸，把頭靠在對方耳邊，嘴上不忘反駁:“也就你這種怪胎會喜歡我這種冰冷男人的溫柔了……嗯啊……”  
宇智波斑的手伸入他的襯衣撫摸著那段光滑的脊背，兩根長指在脊椎上一節一節的滑動，像是要摸出隱藏在皮肉底下的骨骼的形狀。然後，寬大的手掌遊走到後腰左右摸了一把，又來到中央在骶椎和尾椎交界處一按，立刻引起了懷中人綿軟的吟叫。  
“嗯……斑、唔……”  
“我其實有沒有情商也沒差了，泡不到女人可是能追到你啊～”他的手指沿著股溝緩緩下移，在那濕潤的洞口外畫著圈揉撚，“你不會想要我再引來別的女人吧？”宇智波斑得意洋洋的語氣落在千手扉間耳後的髮梢上，在對方私處亂來的手指也趁機插入洞中，“噗嗤”的攪水聲清晰的傳出。  
“花言……巧語……”  
黑髮男人修長的手指在柔軟的後穴內刺刺戳戳，惡意的挑逗著周圍敏感的黏膜，感受到千手扉間身體一陣陣輕微的顫抖，他低聲說道:“我喜歡你扉間，我現在就想要你。”  
千手扉間緋紅的眸子因為這句情話而蒙了霧，他把頭埋進宇智波斑肩窩裡讓聲音聽起來悶聲悶氣:“都隨你擺佈了，怎麼可能會拒絕？”  
用通俗一點的語言來翻譯就是，我也想要你。  
宇智波斑了然。他捧著千手扉間的臀部將人抬到自己大腿上方，十根手指輕輕抓起渾圓的兩塊白糰子朝外拉扯，縫隙見那個黑黝黝的小洞就被暴露出來，一滴一滴的流著內裡融化掉的潤滑液。  
“我進去了，扉間。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飙车结束.JPG

宇智波斑提醒一聲就開始鬆手，鬆軟的穴口一觸到炙熱的龜頭就害怕似的瑟縮了一下，緊接著開始慢慢的柔和下來，小口的顫抖著吞食著抵在下方的性器。  
“啊、唔啊……誰讓你在這裡做了……哈、明明……明明旁邊就有張床！”  
“可口的戀人正泛著情慾的縮在自己懷裡，誰等得及啊？”  
換句話說就是，想要你想要的抑制不住自己。  
“笨蛋……”千手扉間無奈的罵了聲，也逐漸放鬆了緊繃的身體，讓臀部緩緩的下沉，一寸寸吞入剩餘的巨大尺寸。  
宇智波斑的使力方式由舉變為壓。  
不論做了多少次，千手扉間身後那窄小的穴口總是在自己進入時繳得很緊，仿佛是對外來的侵犯做最後的抵抗。即使這在宇智波斑的動作下根本微不足道。  
“嗯！啊、啊……嗯呀、啊……”  
抓住自己屁股的雙手是如此的不容抵抗，穩穩的將千手扉間的後穴壓到陰莖根部，被完全佔有的充實感填塞在體內，深褐色的的巨大堅硬在柔軟的甬道裡呼吸般鼓動著，連接著他的穴肉一步步的同化了感知似的。  
真的太大了。  
不論被進入多少次，千手扉間都會下意識以為宇智波斑的那根東西會把自己後面撐壞。  
“扉間，放鬆，我不會弄傷你。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
千手扉間趴在宇智波斑身上點點頭，嘗試著放鬆肌肉以方便對方的侵入。每當後穴內的肉柱搏動一下，手中扯住的衣服就被揪緊一次，到最後已經是滿手心的汗水。  
“別忍著，”宇智波斑把千手扉間推到面前的書架，一隻手墊在他的後腦上，靠上身去命令道，“張口。”  
千手扉間剛迷迷糊糊的聽話的把口張開一點就被後穴裡的陰莖撞得探出舌尖，隨即一條同樣火熱的軟舌也纏繞上來，在自己的上頜一遍一遍的舔弄。呻吟聲被緘封進激吻裡，他的舌肉被宇智波斑含進嘴中時不時地吸吮咬舐，嘴巴因為被勾出了舌頭無法閉合，不一會下巴就有些酸軟，連涎水也不能吞嚥而斷斷續續的溢出嘴角。  
宇智波斑吻得很用力，他能感覺到自己護在手心的腦袋被自己壓的半分不能移動，只能向上仰著強迫性吞下自己交遞過去的唾液。不知不覺中，他的另一只手已經覆上了對方的胸膛，肌膚相貼那部分緊實的肌肉手感非常好，飽滿而有彈性。他用力在那胸脯上揉捏了兩下，然後對著那中心的一點掐了上去，登時就聽到千手扉間衝破熱吻的高呼。  
“咿啊——痛、斑……”千手扉間瞪著水淋淋的眼睛看著他，臉頰緋紅，下巴上全是滑膩的水跡，讓宇智波斑又是好一陣的心意迷亂。  
他放開了千手扉間的小舌，又彎下腰來去舔對方的乳首。小巧可愛的淡色肉粒不一會兒就像紅透的櫻珠一般綴立在淺粉的胸膛上，紅艷艷的漫著粼粼的水光甚是惹眼。  
千手扉間在遇到宇智波斑之前從來沒有想過自己的乳頭會這麼敏感，甚至是比女人還要經不起撩撥，僅僅是被吸吮了幾下就硬的像是成熟的朱果，酥酥麻麻的快感在胸口處蔓延到達全身，現在自己竟是連腰都直不起來。  
都是宇智波斑的鍋！  
千手扉間在心裡狠狠地記了對方一筆，後穴像是發洩一般夾緊了粗壯的性器，突然而來的緊緻差點就讓宇智波斑繳械投降。  
“嘶——你這傢伙，居然也會捉弄人了？”他大吸一口氣，對上千手扉間偷笑的臉憤懣的說，“那你可千萬別後悔～”  
千手扉間咬著紅腫的下唇，賭氣的把頭偏向一側不去看他。  
但其實，宇智波斑的話一出來，他就後悔的腸子都要青了。  
什麼時候去惹宇智波斑他都不怕，但就在做愛的時候不能惹惱他！！！  
“啊哈！啊、斑、不要！”  
千手扉間抓緊了宇智波斑的肩膀也依舊被頂得找不到方向。他的下體剛剛也被對方掌握在了手中，寬闊有力的手掌包裹住脹紅的陰莖頻繁地上下套弄，前液加上手裡原本的潤滑液的潤滑使得宇智波斑擼動起來很順手，不僅是敏感的頂端長長的柱身還是底部柔軟的囊袋，都被力度適中的揉搓著，很快千手扉間就繃緊了身子性器上吐出一小股白色的黏稠。  
宇智波斑趁機加快了衝刺的頻率，縷縷頂在千手扉間體內的敏感點上，無數的快感像是電流一般湧遍四肢。在宇智波斑熟稔的手指套弄中，千手扉間仰頭發出甜膩的呻吟，下身的前面達到了頂峰。  
“唔啊啊——！”  
高潮帶來腸道的生理性收縮讓宇智波斑又飽嘗了一番千手扉間肉體的美妙。他忍著穴肉吸濡陰莖的衝動沒射，讓肉棒繼續保持著巨大猙獰的形狀留在了對方的後穴裡。  
“你為什麼……不射啊？”待到腦海回復了清明，千手扉間眨著淚眼黏糊糊的問。  
“等一會兒你就知道會有多爽了。”  
我操？？？  
看著近在咫尺的宇智波斑認真的眼神，千手扉間心裡的彈幕全都是“宇智波斑你腦子讓門夾了嗎？！！”為了操我是不是想讓下面這根東西給廢了啊？！！  
“唔嗯……”  
就在千手扉間彈幕刷屏的時候他的身體不受控制的往後動了一下，然而就是這幾厘米的移動就讓兩個人忍不住同時低吟出聲。  
“你先……先拔出來啊！這樣我、啊！”  
宇智波斑喘了幾下，也是受不了千手扉間肉穴如此的吸吮，咬咬牙慢慢把自己的陰莖給拔了出來。千手扉間已經釋放過一次了，但是宇智波斑還一次都沒有射出來過，此時那根肉棒已經粗腫到一個可怕的地步，勃起的血管遍佈在紫紅色的皮膚下有幾分的可怖。  
千手扉間看著腿間那根一會兒要繼續折磨自己的巨物不自覺的咽了口唾沫。  
“怎麼，害怕了？”  
“閉嘴！”被說中心事千手扉間臉一紅，閉上眼就反駁回去，“你就只會玩這些小花樣嗎？剛才教導新人也是，還‘氣勢’？你怎麼不說運氣呢？！”  
“我可沒說慌，我走到今天這一步，絕大部分的功勞考的都是‘氣勢’。”  
“你覺得我是傻子嗎？”  
“我沒這麼說。”  
“你——！”到現在為止都沒有回復體力，單單是動一下四肢都酸的不像自己的，千手扉間只能氣不過的哼一聲並瀟灑的撅起嘴唇。  
“剛被我操了一頓還這麼不老實……”宇智波斑用扶著千手扉間後腦的手揉了揉他短翹的銀髮，因為剛才“充滿愛意的運動”而夾雜著些許汗水，“活了這麼久你的年齡真是白長了，扉間。”  
“這話輪到你來對我說？”  
“呵，你還以為生活就是要精打細算步步為營這種無趣的方式？”  
“這是最恰當的方式，”千手扉間糾正道，“經得起曆史考驗的。”  
“那我不管，歷史什麼的和我可沒關係！”宇智波斑絲毫不見弱勢的回嘴，“人生不過百年，六十花甲，能活到七十就是古稀了，何必在意那麼多？”他抬起頭大笑，語氣裡滿滿都是霸道的風味，“想做什麼就去做，靠的就是這種氣勢！”  
“……真蠢，”千手扉間搖搖頭，無奈的歎了口氣，“雖然這點我也喜歡。”  
“嘿嘿……”宇智波斑一臉高興的攔著千手扉間的腿把人抱起來，輕輕的吻了千手扉間的嘴角，“那我們繼續吧？”

千手扉間真是打死也想不到宇智波斑在這種情況下竟然還能再這麼氣他一次。  
自己剛才還認同似的摟緊了他的脖子簡直是被門夾壞了腦子！！！  
“你特麼就不能在床上做嗎？！！”  
宇智波斑抱著千手扉間在離床鋪半米的距離時忽然停下，然後……  
他居然把自己放在地上！！！  
他還能再腦抽點嗎？！！  
“嘖……我這不是放上了嗎？”宇智波斑不爽的抽起嘴角，“我看這個姿勢你或許更容易些呢！”  
膝蓋跪在地面上而上半身被擺好趴在床沿上的時候，千手扉間整個人是懵逼的。  
嗯……？  
就在千手扉間愣神的功夫宇智波斑已經做好了一系列準備，在他腿下墊了一個枕頭，然後從背後抱了上去，並咬了他的屁股一口。  
“疼！你在幹嘛？！”  
“一開始就想試試了……”宇智波斑盯著臀瓣上被自己咬出的深紅色的齒痕，心裡竟比吃了豆皮壽司還要興奮，“果然口感很好。”他咂咂嘴。  
“你這個變、嗚啊啊——！”  
宇智波斑舔了下牙齒，這次連提醒也沒有直接就衝著千手扉間翹起的屁股頂了進去。經歷了一輪高潮之後的甬道變得更為敏感，那熾熱的溫度剛剛觸碰到自己的一瞬千手扉間就感覺仿佛有被點燃的欲火從尾椎一路燒到了大腦。比先前還要粗上一圈的陰莖擠開一塊塊柔軟穴肉的阻撓直搗黃龍，重重的壓在千手扉間的敏感點上，劇烈的快感撕裂剩餘不多的理性衝出肉體，愛痕遍佈的身軀從床上猛的彈起，剛射出一發的陰莖又再次吐出了汁水。  
“嗚……啊……”  
連續兩次高潮的衝擊消磨掉了千手扉間的所有體力，他像是沒了骨頭一樣癱軟在床沿上，胸口劇烈的一起一伏。  
“真快啊，扉間。”  
宇智波斑撈起千手扉間的腰把陰莖又向深處埋了埋，陰囊貼在圓潤的臀瓣上不留一絲縫隙，他清晰的感覺出千手扉間的甬道內部分泌出大量的腸液浸潤起後穴，卻被自己的性器全部堵在裡面一滴也沒有流出。  
“斑……夠了、不要了……那裡太多了……”  
“說了讓你爽，我可是言出必行的哦扉間～”  
“啊、嗯啊！哈……啊、啊不、哈啊……”  
宇智波斑固定住千手扉間的腰就開始了快速的進攻，背後位的姿勢讓他的進出更為順暢，再加上千手扉間是趴在床上的，即使對方早就沒了力氣屁股也不會沉下去，兩人的交合十分的方便。  
“你這裡被我操的好軟。”  
一邊辛勤耕耘著的宇智波斑倒也沒有忘記日常調戲。  
千手扉間被死死壓在床板上，後穴的粗大性器撐得他裡面很脹卻又爽的厲害，身上多出來的一隻手玩弄著他疲軟的性器讓其又慢慢挺立，逐漸滲出清色的前液，另一隻手揉搓著他胸前的乳珠，鮮艷的小圓點已經紅的像是要滴血，後背上輕柔的親吻由腰背攀上脖頸，直至宇智波斑的氣息完全覆蓋住他才停留在肩頭處啃咬。  
這時千手扉間才意識到，那個看起來比自己還要矮上那麼幾厘米的戀人的肩膀是如此的寬闊，能夠將自己的全部都籠罩在懷中。  
“哈……啊啊、嗚……嗚……斑啊、嗯哈……”他終於在宇智波斑的操弄下哭喊出聲。  
沒有被顧及到的那顆乳頭在床單上來回的摩擦甚至有些紅腫，然而千手扉間卻不僅不感到疼痛反而是酥麻非常，難以明說的快感堆積在胸口裡，震的他心臟怦怦直跳。後穴被一次又一次的撐大並且深入，粗長的傘狀頭部欺壓著他那一塊敏感的腸肉，戳入又拔出，高頻率深層次的抽插讓他甬道內熱的發燙，嫣紅的穴肉被陰莖牽連著數次帶出穴口飛濺出一片黏膩，滴落在地面和枕頭之上。  
“嗚啊……斑……啊！啊、斑……”  
千手扉間的腦袋一片混亂，只有肉體在潛意識的隨著身後人的頂撞而輕微搖擺使之更加契合的吞吐體內的陰莖。宇智波斑抽出手來掰過千手扉間的頭舔乾淨他眼角的淚水，又湊過去吻他的唇，銀髮男人一直咿咿呀呀淫叫的嘴被徹底封住，只留下一片含糊不清的唔唔聲。  
不多時懷裡的戀人便繃緊了身子，跪在枕頭上的雙腿抖得顫個不停，後穴也一陣陣的收縮起來。宇智波斑深進深出的在千手扉間後穴內抽插了數十下在他的耳邊柔聲說道:“我愛著你，扉間。”  
那幾個字像是輕風一般劃過千手扉間的耳際，又讓他覺得如生命一樣無比的沉重，在此時與身下的層層慾望一同在腦海裡炸開了花。他浪叫一聲，身下噴出了稀薄的白濁，而體內也被宇智波斑灌入了滿滿的精液，連下腹都有些發脹。  
“我……”  
也是很愛你的。  
千手扉間話還沒出口就支撐不起眼睛陷入了沉睡。  
宇智波斑用腳指頭想想就知道這臉皮薄的戀人只有在這時才能稍稍袒露心跡說出句真心話來。他心情頓時好了許多，覺得胸口暖洋洋的，撥開千手扉間汗濕的劉海，又吻了他的額頭一下。

“斑先生……”  
宇智波斑整理好衣著走出書房的時候發現宇智波火核已經在辦公室裡站了好一會了。  
“什麼事？”  
“有關公司新一批產品的銷售資料。”  
“哦？我不是告訴過那個新人一會兒過去拿了嗎？”宇智波斑挑眉。  
“那就太麻煩斑先生了，屬下拿來就好。”  
宇智波火核臉上笑瞇瞇，心裡……  
媽賣批誰敢真的讓宇智波斑下來做事那是不想活了嗎？！  
他朝宇智波斑恭敬的彎下腰，把手裡的資料遞了上去。  
宇智波斑隨意的翻閱著手裡的紙張一抬眼卻發現對方正表情怪異的看著自己。  
“你這麼看我幹嘛？”  
宇智波火核心裡狂奔過去一萬頭的草尼馬。  
總裁大人啊！這房間隔音是不錯但這一身的味道該咋辦啊？！  
糾結著措詞的宇智波火核最後勉強挑起嘴角，一臉的視死如歸。  
“斑先生……您身上的荷爾蒙氣息又濃厚了不少呢。”


End file.
